


Would You Let Me?

by twinkling_skies



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Jinho, Non AU, Older brother Yuto, One Shot, Protective Brother Yuto, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkling_skies/pseuds/twinkling_skies
Summary: [REQUEST]"Alright, so this probably isn’t going to very good news to you. But I really love you, and your opinion is really important to me.” He nods cautiously, eyes dilating a little.“I… I really like Jinho oppa, and we really want to have your blessing-"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that older brother yuto is so ;_; and he makes me feel so many things. And boyfriend-to-be Jinho is just the best. I hope I didn’t butcher it.

“Hey, what’s with all this frowning?” Jinho asks gently, his own frown forming between his brows as he moves to settle beside you, against the parapet. Even though it had long become an unsaid promise for the both of you to meet on the rooftop of the ‘CUBE’ building every Thursday, you were still surprised to see him because you were so deep in thought that you didn’t even realise Jinho approaching. The memory of Jinho stumbling upon you months ago, for the first time, at this same location flashes through your mind and you can’t stop the tiny smile from sprouting from your lips. It’s still hard to wrap your head around how one person can affect you so much and alter your emotions so easily, much less how somebody actually managed to become so special to you. Lifting your head up, you draw in the crisp evening air and admire the few winking stars.

“Remember that first time you found me here and got so scared because I was sitting on this parapet, and you thought I was about to jump off?” You ask, mirth intertwining with your breath. Jinho doesn’t try to hold back his bark of laughter (his laughter is more like the soft whines of a newly born pup). Your gaze drops to his face, and your heart swells. All because of the crinkles at the corners of Jinho’s eyes when he smiles, the way his nose scrunches up, the sparkling bits of wonder in his eyes, and the toothy smile of his that is so full of sincerity. Jinho is worth it.

“I was scared, alright? And knowing how precious you are to Yuto didn’t make it any better!” His smile isn’t as prominent, but it’s present and is giving you flutters in your tummy. Maybe Jinho is expecting you to laugh and retaliate with a joke, because when all you do is smile quietly, his head cocks to a side. You two hold eye contact for what seems like minutes before you reach over to tug playfully at his sleeve that is right above his wrist. Jinho let’s you play with it and watches you patiently, knowing very well that there’s something bothering you.

"I was thinking- I mean, I-” You run a hand through your hair and take a deep breath. Jinho moves to wrap his warm hand around yours soothingly.

“You’re serious about us, right?” You ask, voice as steady as can be. At first, when Jinho doesn’t reply, your heart goes into a frenzy of pinks and blues. But then a finger is under your chin, lifting your head, and you’re greeted with eyes full of promise and certainty; Jinho’s eyes.

"I’ve been serious about us ever since I realised my crazy crush on you.” He confesses bashfully while squeezing your hand in his. And this is the Jinho who gifts your cheeks flushes of rose, gifts your eyes the sun, and gifts your heart endless fields of flowers and summer air. This is the same Jinho who wraps you in tight comforting hugs, welcomes your tears just as much as your laughter, and knows all your ticklish spots. Jo Jinho is so worth it.

“Nii san, can we talk?” You ask while leaning against the door frame of your brother’s room. You can’t stop fiddling with your fingers and you can’t bring your eyes away from an uneven spot of paint on the wall behind Yuto. He looks up from his laptop and stares at you, mouth slightly ajar.

"This isn’t about your ice cream, right? I didn’t think you were going to finish it, alright? It would have gone to waste if I hadn’t-” You gape at his flailing hands and slanted grin.

"That is so rude! I was saving it for movie night with- that’s not the point! I mean it kind of is, but that was MY ice cream.” You huff, clearly offended.

“Uhh…so it isn’t about the ice cream? Crap. That was really unexpected.” Yuto chuckles nervously, then continues with suddenly narrowed eyes, “So what _is_ it about?”

You shift your weight from your left foot to your right foot before shuffling into his room, and settling down on the edge of his bed which faces him. Yuto swivels smoothly in his chair to face you, face soft enough to show his concern. It almost makes you smile because of how thankful you are towards your brother, who’s always there for you. _Almost,_ if not for the anxiety gnawing away at your mind.

"Alright, so this probably isn’t going to very good news to you. But I really love you, and your opinion is really important to me.” He nods cautiously, eyes dilating a little.

“I… I really like Jinho oppa, and we really want to have your blessing. I also thought that it would be a good idea for me to have a private talk with you first, hence Jinho oppa isn’t here. We really like each other, nii san!” You speak, unable to stop yourself from rambling under Yuto’s intense stare.

You find yourself in Gold class for the “Older brother gets a heart attack” film. But it ends quickly with Yuto shaking his head furiously as if he’s trying to shake an unwelcome thought out through his reddening ears. For another moment, he sits silently in his chair as if comtemplating his options. He isn’t looking at you anymore. Instead, you’re watching his reaction, while fidgeting nervously, and all he’s doing is searching the wooden floor for God knows what. Yuto finally peers up at you with furrowed brows, eyes on you but also not focused on you.

“How long have you two been- When? How? I don’t- Wait. How did this start?!” Yuto starts of mumbling but ends up nearly shouting in distress. You can almost picture your brother tugging at his hair and pacing around the room. Biting your lower lip, you take your turn at searching the floor.

"We...met by coincidence around 4 months ago, just a while after you had introduced me to the members." Yuto's frown somehow manages to deepen. "It's actually a rather funny story, but um that's not very crucial right now. Anyway, um, from then onwards, we'd kind of just bump into each other whenever I popped by to visit you." He folds his arms and let's his head drop back with a half sigh half grunt. "And then we just started to hang out because we really clicked well with each other. Just as friends though! So now we're here, and- yeah..."

Yuto suddenly leans forward and grasps you by the shoulders and starts to shake you forwards and backwards. "But remember what I told you since you were 5?" You're still being shaken, but your brows are urgent in meeting one another. "See? This is why! I told you that _all non-blood related guys_ are bad! This is terrible! Why didn't you remember those 6 words?" He pauses, then lowers his voice. "Those are 6 words, right?"

You can't help but be baffled, because your older brother can't actually be serious about that. He's 18, AND he has got to know that you're old enough to start liking guys! Yuto looks like he's about to go off again about more protective measures, so you cut him off by saying "Nii san, I know you've always been protective of me. Especially when it comes to guys. And i'm thankful for that. However, i'm very certain that deep inside that head of yours, you know what really should be happening and what makes sense. I'm old enough to want to date, much less like a guy! And since i'm serious enough to talk to you about it, I hope you can just try to give me a chance. Please don't give me any of that 'I trust you, but I don't trust him' nonsense, nii san. We both know how much you respect Jinho oppa." You stop to breathe and calm yourself down.

"So it all comes down to whether you're willing to let me grow up. Or well, be there for me while I grow and learn. Because, i'm not sorry to say this, I will grow up whether you want me to or not. I love you. And I just want your support, nii san. Please." You end, eyes pleading Yuto to understand. He's silent and unwilling to return your gaze. The ticking of the wall clock can be heard, and you realise that the only source of light in the room is coming from the table lamp. After what seems like forever, Yuto deflates with a sigh, back hunching.

"I'm sorry, imouto. You know I just want to protect you. I'm glad you're speaking up about how you feel, and i'm sorry if I ever made you feel burdened. I just want you to be happy. So if me giving you my blessing is what it takes to give you that happiness, then of course i'll do it. You know I love you." He lifts his head to smile softly at you. Guilt swarms in your chest. "On the other hand," He chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. "You don't know how relieved I am to know that it's Jinho hyung that you like. Even if he _is_ a potential threat to my little sister's heart- stop cringing that's rude- at least I can trust him to take care of you too. Just don't forget about your nii san once you get a boyfriend, alright? Protective older brothers are humans too."

It's not possible to swallow back the laughter that erupts from your mouth. The relief and gratefulness is so intense that you tackle Yuto so hard he almost topples out of his chair. He joins in with your laughter but starts to speak after a while.

"One request though." You pull away from the hug and stare questioningly. A cheeky smile stretches over Yuto's face. "Prank Jinho hyung, and tell him that I didn't agree to anything." Yuto stops to laugh, and can't contain it while he speaks. "H-he's going t-to be s-so so mad at me for 'b-being such a shitty brother' that he'll probably come and c-confront me!"

 

Sure enough, shit does go down just as Yuto had said it would. The moment you tell Jinho about it, his face drops before a major frown takes over and the look in his eyes are conflicted. All he does is look across the room, at Yuto, and tell you to wait for him for a short moment.

Jinho approaches Yuto and is about to confront him, angry brows and red face, when Yuto shouts.

"YOU GOT PRANKED, HYUNG!" Yuto bursts and breaks into a sheepish laughter. Jinho can only stand there, frozen, with wide eyes. When Jinho turns to look at you, your laughter bubbles out and you see relief seep into his posture.

"Hyung, you know I really respect you and will always to grateful to you. So, I’m sure that you will treat my little sister that same or even better, I hope. I trust you. But just know that if she ever gets hurt because of you, hyung, we might not even be brothers anymore. I still love you hyung." Yuto tells Jinho, albeit threateningly. Jinho simply nods, face suddenly serious, but then can't help but smile warmly because he realises how sweet of a brother Yuto is. Also, he's just glad that you have such a good brother who is reliable and caring.

**EXTRA:**

(after you get together with Jinho)^this would be Yuto pulling Jinho away from you when you two start getting waaaaaaaay to touchy in front of him. ‘STOP YOURSELVES OR I’M GOING TO BACKHUG YOUR BOYFRIEND IN FRONT OF YOU. LET’S SEE HOW YOU FEEL!’ 

**[GIFs do not belong to me]**

**Author's Note:**

> Nii san (Older brother) & Imouto (Little sister)  
> ( tumblr @pentagonthings )


End file.
